1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door assembly, and more particularly, to such a door assembly that can be opened and closed with the application of a relatively small force. This type of door assembly is typically used for storm shelters that require its users to move relatively heavy doors in a short time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for door assemblies have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include the features claimed herein that overcome the need to apply a force of considerable magnitude to open and close a relatively heavy door, especially when this task needs to be accomplished in a relatively small period of time.
The present invention is particularly suited when used in storm shelters where a reliable door assembly is needed. Reliable door assemblies are typically heavy. With FEMA specifications, the door assemblies are heavy and difficult to open and close. This requires the application of relatively large forces.
In many instances, children, the elderly, or handicapped persons cannot operate the door assemblies. When a storm approaches a dwelling with a storm shelter, these individuals need to rapidly operate the door assembly by themselves. Thus, there is a need for this type of door assembly that can be readily operated.